A Normal Love Story
by Crona18
Summary: Karkat and Sollux are having their fourth date. An unfortunate accident happens that leads to the destruction of the human race.


A Normal Love Story

It was another boring day for Karkat. Sollux and him spent half of the day messing with Karats' computer. The rest of their friends were playing online roleplaying games. Even though they lived in different parts of the planet Alternia they still had a blast when they played together. Sollux and Karkat declined their invitation to play because they found an interesting programming code and they were both interested in seeing what it does. While Sollux was working, Karkat was looking through his movie collection, trying to decide which movie would be appropriate for their 4th date. When Sollux was typing the last few lines, Karkat came up behind him and planted a kiss between his horns. Sollux blushed yellow and kept on working; not even Karat's loving embraces can separate him from a computer. "Ok done" Sollux said. He turned around in his swivel chair and gave Karkat his overdue kiss. Karkat wanted to press the enter button but Sollux pushed him away and did it himself. Both of them had a look of great anticipation when Sollux started running the code. All of a sudden the computer shut down. "Damn Sollux" Karkat screamed. "You've ruined my computer with a weird virus." The computer turned on again and a bright green light started emanating from it. Karkat was surprised and fell back on his chair. The light hit Sollux and a countdown of twenty seconds appeared on the monitor. Sollux started to disappear, it started with his legs and it began to creep upward. Karkat stood as fast as he could and pushed him to the ground, thinking it would stop this madness. He kept disappearing, Karkat started to cry at his lovers screams of help. Exhausted of ideas, Karkat gave him the biggest kiss he could muster. It tastes salty, on account of his tears, and hugged tightly on Sollux hopping that would stop his disappearance. When the countdown reached zero Karkat saw a glimpse of Sollux's horns and then was left hugging the empty space, and clinging to his shirt was his boyfriends' weird blue and red sunglass.

No one believed Karkat when he tried to explain what really happened. In Alternian Society, killing someone does not result in punishment. The Alternians are a very strong race and murders are not uncommon, they signify that the young grub is a responsible adult. Therefor everyone congratulated him on his first kill. Karkat was full of sorrow and anger; he didn't want to be known as the person who killed his beloved Karkat. He started to alienate himself from all of his friends, except Terezi. She wanted to help him go through this trauma and in a few months they spent all their time together reading books or watching movies.

It has been ten sweeps since the accident and Karkat still could not let go of it. He has not regained any of his friends and still relied greatly on Terezi. It was a beautiful summer day; they were no clouds in the red sky. The blue sun was shining brightly as ever, and Karkat and Terezi where reading books near the tentacle tree. Their peaceful day was interrupted by the noise of sirens in the distance. That alarm was only used when enemies are going to invade the planet. Both of them were surprised that someone was going to invade them, the Alternian own a great deal of galaxies, all of them afraid of the menacing race. They could see a blue ship making its way to the planet. The Alternian army was ready to attack at any moment but the ship stopped. A protected platform was raised and out stepped three strange creatures. They did not look like anything Karkat or Terezi have seen before, the two beast had different colored skin; one very pale and the other was much darker than the other. They had a very different color of skin than the Alternians, which was gray. They also did not have any horns. They third creature had a large robe and Karkat could not see the physical anatomies of it. One of them had a voice amplifying device and it announced; " Alterians, we're the human race and we have come to take over your planet and the many planets that are under your control. We have come with over three million ships, do you surrender now or will the human race slaughter you all?" Karkat was speechless at that imprudent death threat. He already knew this race was unwise and hopeless. "Hey Karkat," whispered Terezi. "How do you think they found us?" This left them both pondering on possible solutions. The Alternians were preparing for battle, and the ship was going to leave to get its reinforcements. It stopped and red and blue tendrils were keeping the ship in place. Karkat knew those things anywhere; they were Sollux's crazy power.

The robed creature took off its robe and Karkat fell to his knees when he saw his Sollux. With his own device, Sollux said "I have gained these pitiful species trust to take me back to my home planet. Now we will destroy them and take our ships to this Earth and take it part of the Alternian Empire." With his powers he sliced the two humans heads off. The army took control of the ship and, using Sollux as a guide, they will destroy the other human ships and make their way to earth. Karkat wanted to see Sollux again and he was running as fast as he could toward the ship. Terezi was delighted that her friend will find happiness again. She was also sad, because she knows Karkat will leave her alone in Alternia. "Sollux" Karkat kept screaming over and over again. He reached the ship before departure and Sollux made it stop in an instant. He let Karkat aboard and even though it's been ten years he pulled Karkat into a kiss. This time they were both crying and incredibly happy they could be together again. Karkat gave him back his glasses and they both entered the ship. In the window Karkat could see Terezi an before they could move Karkat asked Sollux to use his powers to bring Terezi into the ship. He didn't argue and before Terezi knew it she was lifted off the ground and in the ship with her friend. "Terezi, I never thanked you for what you did, I know you want to travel, so this is my thank you gift to you" said Karkat. Terezi was ecstatic and could not stop exploring the ship. Sollux explained what really happened, the code was a teleporter and if activated in any computer it gets sent to the coordinates in the code, in this instance, Earth. The ship was finally ready to navigate and the three friends were excited to witness the downfall of the human race.


End file.
